Masking products and other covers are widely used in modern day painting. In many instances, painting is conducted in conjunction with the use of masking products, paint masks, and other paint covers which facilitate protecting surfaces and areas from unwanted paint during the painting operation. The following patents are incorporated herein by reference as background information with regard to such masking products: U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,538 to Nameche; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,769 to Ross.
Wood, non-wood, metal and plastic materials are used to construct framed windows typically found in homes and other buildings to provide a mechanism which allows light and air to be received into the interior space of the buildings. In addition, windows provide an ornamental value to structures. In particular, windows are used to improve the aesthetic appearance of the interior and exterior walls of buildings. Although the number of different window arrangements is infinite, the majority of window configurations are rectilinear structures.
Many common types of windows in use involve the use of a window frame with a number of individual panes of glass. The glass typically is separated by dividers commonly referred to as mullions. The mullion is a slender member which divides the panes of glass and provides structural support to the panes of glass in conjunction with the window frame. The panes of glass are positioned in association with the mullions and window frame by glass pointers. In addition, window glazing or putty compound is used along the perimeter of the window pane to further support the glass in the frame and also to prevent air and moisture from passing around the circumference of the window pane.
Periodically, the window frames and associated mullions need repainting. Also, windows are painted to change the color and decor of interior and exterior surfaces of a room and/or building. Painting window frames and mullions requires the painter to very carefully apply paint to the frames and mullions while at the same time attempting to prevent the window panes from receiving paint. Typical solutions attempt to shield the window panes from the painter's brush and accompanying paint. These shields may take on the form of masking tape, which is cumbersome to apply in corners. Another approach is to not shield the window panes and allow the paint to inadvertently be applied to the window panes. This approach requires the painter to remove the unwanted paint with a razor blade. The resulting additional step of scraping adds time, effort, and clean up to an already laborious activity.
One example of a paint masking kit for windows is shown in the aforementioned patent to Nameche and, generally, comprises a container having a plurality of reusable window balance covers having predetermined sizes and shapes for covering a header and balance portions of a window and a predetermined amount of a plastic sheet material for covering the glass portions of the window. The plastic sheet material for covering the glass portion is a transparent, vinylic sheet material provided in a roll or sheet form to be cut to fit any size and shape window glass. The plastic sheet material includes an adhesive on one side for removably attaching the material to the window glass before painting. This paint masking kit requires the user to measure the window dimensions, cut the sheet material, and install the cut sheet over the entire window glass area. The user must carefully cut straight edges and right angle corners without any margin for error. The adhesive on the entire bottom side makes handling and positioning difficult. Here, the effectiveness of the paint mask is dependent upon the time expended, accuracy, and skill of the user. This method is time consuming, cumbersome, and wasteful. Also, the paint mask does not conform or adjust to window applications with non-uniform or missing window glazing around the perimeter of the window pane.
Another example of a paint masking kit for windows is shown in the aforementioned patent to Ross and, generally, comprises predetermined sized plastic sheets for covering an entire pane of glass secured to mullions of a window. The flexible material has an attractiveness for holding to glass. The sheet is sized for covering an entire pane of glass and is designed to seal against the window to resist dislodgement and to receive the overlapping paint while the mullion is painted. Ross's window masks are limited due to their predetermined sizes for applications with standard window sizes. In applications where the windows are of non-standard size, the window masks are not effective. In addition, the overlapping paint which adheres to the paint mask will remain on the paint mask and diminish the effectiveness of this masking technique with each subsequent application. Any clean-up of these reusable paint masks adds additional time and effort. Similarly, as described above, a paint mask of this type does not conform or adjust to window applications with non-uniform or missing window glazing around the perimeter of the window pane.
Painting of floors, walls, and ceilings also involves painting of corners and demarcating an area to be painted from an area not to be painted. The aforementioned situations arise, for example, when painting baseboard molding, walls, and crown molding. In these situations, the molding, which is to be painted, must be demarcated from the floor and/or walls, which are to be protected. Demarcating the area not to be painted is critical in situations such as when painting the baseboard molding which typically runs adjacent the floor surface. Inadvertently painting the floor surface causes an additional problem due to the fact that paint cannot easily be removed from the floor surface. The references cited above are ineffective for such paint operations not involving windows.